


There are times when being a detective is bad.

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: BBrae Week 2016, Breakfast, F/M, Morning After, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Robin comes down to the kitchen one morning and what a sight he saw.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 87





	There are times when being a detective is bad.

In this job you think you have seen everything. I have battled demons, ninjas, gangsters. I have traveled in time, under the ocean, My girlfriend is even from another planet. Yet none of that prepared me for seeing my friend Beast Boy making breakfast that morning. He was in his boxers while singing to himself and dancing like someone poured crickets down his pants.

I was on my way to the gym downstairs and stopped at the kitchen for my water bottle. Beast Boy was busting a move, and singing into a syrup bottle like it was a microphone. 

“You’re up early?” I asked and immediately his whole body went rigid. 

“Yea I felt like it” Beast Boy said nervously. 

“That’s a lot of breakfast for you?” I asked looking at the food he was quickly pilling onto a tray. 

“Woke up hungry” He said a little too quickly, he grabbed the tray of food and started to make his escape. 

Now that didn’t fit. It was weird enough to see Beast Boy awake any time before noon, but If he was that hungry then why didn’t the kitchen reek of that Tofu bacon he liked so much? I was going to press more till my eyes caught the tray. Waffles; no butter, blueberry syrup, hot black tea…and the cup. Her cup. Beast Boy is dense but he was not suicidal, she was going to be awake in a couple of hours and if she didn’t find her cup…

That’s when it hit me, She was not going to be up in a few hours, she was going to be awake in a few minutes.

To eat breakfast.

Brought to her by Beast Boy.

After they….

“Oh my god” came out of my mouth loud enough to surprise me and freeze Beast Boy in his tracks. He just stood there, looking like a puppy that that just got caught chewing the furniture. With that one look both knew exactly what was going on.

“Tell me you’re not screwing with me” Immediately regretting the poor choice of words, and so glad that Beast Boy didn’t go for the obvious joke.

“Robin…It’s not what you think you see…I”

I held up my hand to cut him off. 

“You made her favorite breakfast, and correctly so you have done it before. You are dancing around as if video games were added to the Olympics and they asked you to captain the team. You doing this all in your boxers, and I was trained by Batman, your **busted**.” I covered my eyes with my hand for a minute trying to push out the mental images. "If this isn’t what I think this is, I don’t really want to know" I said Beast Boy nervously fidgeting.

“Just nod for these three questions One are you using protection?”

Beast Boys head slowly went up and down. 

“OK, Two you do realize that I don’t have to threaten you, tell you that I will break you in a dozen pieces, etc. if you hurt her she is most likely just going to throw you into hell right?”

Once again Beast Boy head lifted up and down slowly so there was no chance of misunderstanding

“Tell me that his has not been going on for years because if I didn’t pick this up till now…”

“Two months” Beast Boy blurted out.

“I can live with that. ” I stepped aside “Quickly before the tea gets cold” 

“Thanks Rob”

Before he made it down the hallway. I couldn’t resist asking. “Is it worth it?”

“Dude You have no idea!” He yelled back before rounding the corner. 

* * *

Yea I know another Story where one of the main characters is surprisingly absent. Going to take another swing for the next one. Do appreciate the amount of attention that the last post got. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/145554625409/there-are-times-when-being-a-detective-is-bad Jun 7th, 2016  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
